Death's Gamble
by TwoSided
Summary: Takes place after Path of Radiance. A gamble Makalov never should have made...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! or Hello to the people who don't know/speak Spanish! I'm TwoSided (for people who didn't pay attention to the author). I'm originally known as windgirl5000 but recently changed my name for varies purposes. This is actually my first story and I've been on this website for....a long time. Enough mumbling for me, enjoy the first chappy!

Death's Gamble

Aug. 8, 2009

Chapter 1: Mistake

The sun had began to set in Crimea but no one could really see the sun. The storms had been going all day. The Crimea Royal Knights took this chance to relax. Geoffrey, was the leader of the Crimea Knights. He had blue hair and wore light green armor. Most of the time he was seen wielding a lance. Kieran was the second in command and he wielded an axe. He wore red armor and had red hair. Marcia was the only pegasus knight under Geoffrey's control. She had pink hair and wore white clothing with a little red in it. Makalov, was the main sword paladin under Geoffrey's command. He had pink hair and orange armor on. Astrid had long black hair and white armor. She was the only bow paladin that was used in every missions.

Geoffrey relaxed at the castle down the road just in case he was needed at the castle. Kieran and Marcia were both at Calill and Largo's bar for their own purposes. Kieran, was their to tell the town's people of his heroic deeds he has done. Marcia was their to watch her brother's back and to have a good time herself. The word 'relax' for Makalov meant he could spend his time gambling and getting drunk at the bar. Astrid would be nearby to make sure nothing bad happened to the man she had some feelings for.

Makalov looked around realizing his sister wasn't paying attention or so if would seem. "I guess it's time to play cards" Makalov said not even drunk yet. The pink haired man got up and began his way over to the table with a few other men. Astrid followed him. Marcia noticed his move. She walked over to the two before they arrived at the table.

"Makalov!" She said loudly in his ears.

"Ow, ow" He said covering his ears. "M-Marcia why'd you have to yell?"

"Marcia please be nice to Sir Malkalov" Astrid said quietly. The pink haired man uncovered his ears.

"I wasn't yelling you knuckle head" Marcia said more quietly. "Don't be going over to that table. You and I both know you don't have any money."

"I-I wasn't going to gamble…I…was only going to watch them play." He said with a small sheepish grin.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that." Marcia said with disbelief.

"I-I was, tell her Astrid." Makalov stuttered.

"I stand by Sir Makalov's choice" Astrid said. Marcia sighed at the two.

"You'd stand by him even if he caught you on fire and said he didn't do it." Marcia grumbled.

"I won't gamble, I swear on mother's-" The pegasus knight cut off her brother.

"Mom isn't dead and plus that's idiotic to swear on someone's grave." Marcia said annoyed.

"Hey, Marcia!" Kieran called. The pink haired women looked over. "I'm heading back to the castle. You're coming back too right? You promised you would spar Kieran, second in command of the Royal Knights."

"Yeah, hold on a minute." Marcia walked over the owner. Calill had blonde hair in a bun. She wore red and pink sage clothes. "Calill, can you watch Makalov?"

"I can try, but I can't make any promises." Calill replied with a smile.

"Thanks." Marcia said with a smile. The two knights left the bar a minute later.

"Don't go getting drunk Malkalov." Calill warned. "I don't want to throw you out in the streets or call Geoffrey down here." The sage left the two alone.

"Now back to business." The pink haired man said. He pulled up a chair and sat at the table. Astrid stood near by.

The hours came and went. Pretty soon it was only Makalov and the champion left at the table. Everyone in the bar began there way home. The champion had a pale complex and looked quite frighting.

"So, what's your gamble?" The ghastly man asked.

"Ah, Astrid do you have anything I can borrow?" The sword paladin asked. The ominous man chuckled.

"Money isn't my interest." He said with a wicked smile. "Is there anything more valuable to you?" Makalov thought about this for a long minute.

"Oh, ah, I have gambled my life before." He said.

"I don't want your life," The man said with a small annoyed sigh. "Someone else. Preferably a female." He glanced at Astrid.

"Ah, not Astrid. She's the only one nice to me." He thought about it for a long minute. "Marcia! My sister." He said with a small smile. The grim man smiled. He reached across the table to shake his hand. Makalov hesitated and then shook his hand.

"Now let's play." The ghastly man said after they shook hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I lost…" The pink haired man mumbled.

"Don't worry about it friend. I'll give you a heads up." The deathliike man stood up. "Tell your sister to head to, Daein is it? Anyway, by the six day from this point, or we'll come after her with force."

"W-we?" Makalov stuttered. "Please don't come after me!"

"You're not what were after." The ghastly mumbled. "You're far from what we're after." The mysterious man stood up. "Six days friend. Tick, tock." The ghastly man left the bar.

"I-I'm sure Marcia will understand." Makalov said as he stood up. He noticed something on his hand. It was a small black dot. "W-when did this get here?"

"Closing time Makalov!" Calill informed.

"Closing time already?" He mumbled as he scratched his head.

"Let's head back to the castle Sir Makalov." Astrid said leading the way out of the bar. The sword paladin nodded and followed her.

"Astrid can you not tell Marcia about tonight." He asked.

"I can Sir Makalov." The bruntte replied.

"I just hope this is a bad dream." The pink haired man mumbled as they left the bar and headed for the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I know it was really short but I'm the type of person who likes to get straight to the plot. Please review! I give s'mores or if you don't like s'mores then I'll find something else to give to you!

Chao!

TwoSided

PS: This is random but if you've played Tales of Symphonia take a look at A Tale of Two Emblems. It's posted under bitbyboth but co-written by me. Look in the Fire Emblem/ Tales of Symphonia cross over section.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola everyone! Thanks for reading my story. Thanks NewPaladin for the review. I followed your helpful advice and I hope it's better then the first chapter. Here's a s'more. Anyway, please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Withholding

The next morning was very quiet from all the rain they had the previous day. Geoffrey walked around looking for his knights; he stopped when he saw Kieran, practicing with his axe.

"Kieran." Geoffrey said . Kieran stopped and looked over at the commander.

"Ah, Commander Geoffrey!" Kieran said happily to see the blue haired man. "Want to spar or do we have a mission?"

"We have a mission ." Geoffrey noticed a small blood trickle coming from Kieran's head. "Kieran did you injure yourself…again?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I did." He said as he looked at his axe. It had a small amount of blood on it.

"Clean yourself up and try to find the others." Geoffrey mumbled as he left.

"Will do Commander!"

Geoffrey headed down a few other halls and found Marcia caring of her pegasai. The pink haired woman turned and noticed the green armored man coming over. He stopped when she faced to see him.

"Hello Commander. Do we have a mission?" She asked.

"Yes, have you seen your brother lately?" The light blue haired man inquired.

"Not since last night surprisingly. Normally he would have asked me for money to borrow by now." Marcia replied with a small sigh.

"Well, keep an eye out for him and tell him to meet out front. The same goes for you if you don't find Makalov or Astrid." Geoffrey instructed. He left the pegasus woman to find the other knights.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Kieran and Geoffrey ran into one another.

"I found Makalov and Astrid; they're getting ready to leave." Kieran informed. Geoffrey nodded.

"Did Makalov give you any trouble?" The commander inquired .

"No, he actually moved quickly and left to get ready." The red head answered. "He left before I said anything, which was odd."

"I agree," Geoffrey began. "Makalov would never move quickly to do something." The blue haired man was puzzled by Makalov's strange behavior. "Unless it involved gambling or drinking. I'll ask him after this matter is done, but now we have to prepare ourselves." The two left to get ready as well.

About five minutes passed and the Crimea Royal Knights were in front of the castle. There was six other paladins besides the normal list of paladins. There was also a priest out there to heal them if they needed it.

"There's a disturbances south of here." Geoffrey began. "It's a group of bandits we've been fighting for the passed two months. They have more bandits then previously and have grown stronger. Let's head out." Geoffrey lead the knights as the departed for the town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Crimean Royal Knights arrived at the small Crimean town. A few people were running around franticly trying to put out the flames on a number of homes. The town was in complete disarray with debris everywhere.

"Damn," Geoffrey mumbled under breath. "Knights, help the villagers!" He called out. Kieran and the other knights dismounted to assist the people. Geoffrey left to check the surrounding area.

A while later Geoffrey returned and most of the village was cleaned up or in the progress of cleaning up. Geoffrey dismounted and aided the injured. Kieran made sure the fires were out on all the buildings. Makalov sat on a stump daydreaming, while Astrid helped clear the way of the debris that blocked the well for the small town. Marcia helped several children find their parents if they were still living.

"Ah, scuse me Miss. Knight," a little boy began as he ran over.

"Yes?" Marcia asked. He stopped and looked up to the knight.

"My parents are trapped in a cave in the woods." The little boy said. She blinked.

"There are no caves around here…" the woman mumbled to herself. "Hold on one moment, I'll be back." Marcia replied with a smile. She left the small child.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Commander!" Marcia called. Geoffrey turned to see the pegasus knight.

"Yes, what is it Marcia?" He asked as she approached him.

"I think the bandits are using the children to get to us." Marcia began. "One child came up to me and asked me to get his parents out of a cave in the woods. The problem is-" He cut her off.

"I understand." Geoffrey said with a small nod. "Kieran, Makalov, and Astrid!" He called. A minute went by and all the paladins were in front of their commander. "Saddle up, we need to head into the woods. Marcia," the commander looked at the pink haired woman. "Scout over head."

"Got it." Marcia left the group to get ready. Geoffrey looked at the other paladins that weren't in front of him.

"The rest of the knights, stay in the village and make sure the bandits don't seize it."

"Sir!" A paladin soldier replied.

"So, um why are _we_ heading into the woods?" Makalov asked as he rubbed his neck.

"It's a theory but Marcia informed me that a child claimed his parents were stuck inside a cave in the woods near here."

"There are no caves in this area though." Kieran replied.

"Correct, so we'll scout the surrounding woods and go from there," the light blue haired man answered.

"Shouldn't one of us stay behind?" Makalov asked.

"Kieran," Geoffrey looked at the red head. Makalov sighed quietly.

"You got it commander. I'll make sure those bandits don't seize this location from Kieran the second in command of the Crimean Royal Knights." He said with pride. Geoffrey nodded.

"Let's get ready you two." The commander said as he headed for his horse. Makalov and Astrid followed after. They readied their horses and went to the northern part of town. The group waited for the pegasus knight to return. A few minutes later she flew into sight.

Marcia glided down and landed to meet the three paladins. "There's a smoke about a half-mile to the west of here." Marcia informed. "They have archers."

"Thank you Marcia." Geoffrey replied. "Let's head out knights"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small group of knights traveled along the slightly muggy woods. Geoffrey and Marcia traveled next to one another keeping an eye out. Makalov and Astrid traveled behind them. Astrid had her bow at the ready while Makalov tired to cool himself down with his hand.

"Why does it have to be so hot out?" The pink haired man whined.

"Ssh," both Marcia and Geoffrey hushed at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry." Makalov said quieter.

"We're coming up into a clearing everyone, prepare yourself." Geoffrey whispered. They came up into a small swamp area. It had several bridges that made it possible to cross the murky waters. The area was a little lighter then the woods itself.

"This is very strange." The commander mumbled to himself. Astrid noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She moved her bow over quickly and fired at the archer. The arrow hit the enemy archer in the throat . He fell to the ground, his neck gushing out blood.

"Nice shooting" Marcia replied to the archer.

"Thank you." Astrid said quietly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the queen's lapdog." A bandit said as he walked out of the woods across the swamp area. Geoffrey ignored the insult. Several other bandits came out of the woods in the surrounding area.

"I am Geoffrey! Commander of the Crimean Royal Knights! Lay down your weapons and surrender or prepare yourself." Geoffrey announced with pride. The main bandit let out a hardy laugh.

"I rather go down with my pride in tact." The bandit replied.

"What pride?" Marcia mumbled.

"W-what did you say to me little girl?" The outlaw asked irately.

"Nothing, prepare yourselves bandits." Marcia said as she readied her lance. The bandit gritted his teeth.

"Ugh! Attack and kill them all!" He ordered.

"Knights move out!" Geoffrey ordered as he charged at a group of enemy sword outlaws. Marcia flew over the water and took out some archers on the left side before they fired at her. Astrid stayed in the back and fired at the remaining archers on the right side. Makalov ran up and took out an axe bandit before it attacked his commander. "Thanks." Geoffrey said quickly as he ran passed and impaled a few axe thugs.

Astrid began to get surrounded by several soldiers. She shot a few of them down but they kept coming at her.

"Sir Makalov!" Astrid called. The pink haired man noticed she was in trouble. He came over and took down an axe thug. A few enemy soldiers went over and attacked Makalov. The bow paladin took the time to move and shoot a few enemies down with their backs turned. An arrow zoomed passed her head and hit a near by tree. She gasped and quickly reacted. Her horse turned quickly and the brunette fired at the missed archer. Marcia flew behind Astrid and took out a sword outlaw. The pink haired woman continued on towards the main thug.

"Well, this is turning out rather bad," the main bandit mumbled to himself. "We only needed the pink haired woman. Damn kids, can't trust them anymore." He quickly held up his axe to block Marcia's lance. "Speak of the devil." He mumbled. She flew back a little bit. "You're name wouldn't happen to be Marcia?"

"How-" Marcia cut herself off. "Never mind." She went at him again. He blocked it easily. She flew back a few feet.

"How do I know you? Is that your question?" The man asked. "Someone ordered us to capture a pink haired woman named Marcia." The pegasus knight thought about it for a moment. Geoffrey came riding up to the outlaw.

"This is your last chance to lay down your weapon." The commander said.

"Do your worst." The bandit replied. Geoffrey charged at the man and their weapons clashed. The blue hair man pushed the thug off of him and he stumbled back. Astrid's arrow zoomed passed the lance paladin and struck the outlaw in the heart. He fell to the ground bleeding from his fatal wound. Geoffrey turned and saw that most of the bandits were either dead or fleeing.

"Leave the outlaws alone for now. " Geoffrey began . "Let's head back," he ordered. The group began to head back to the town. This time Makalov and Astrid led the way back. Geoffrey glanced over at his troubled pegasus knight. "Marcia?" He asked. Marcia looked over.

"Hm, yes commander?"

"Something's troubling you." Geoffrey said. "You've been quiet since the bandit said something to you. What did he say to you?"

"He said that 'someone ordered the capture of me.'" Marcia replied. Geoffrey thought about it.

"You're not wanted for anything…and you don't gamble. Unless someone is using you to get to Makalov." The blue haired man whispered. "He has a lot of enemies that would do anything to get what he owes them." He nodded as he thought about it. "I'll have Bastian look into it when we return."

"Thanks Geoffrey." Marcia replied with a smile she flew ahead of Geoffrey.

"It's odd that both siblings are acting different recently." He mumbled as they arrived at the town. Most of the Crimean Knights left the town and headed back to the castle once the town was stabilized. A few remained just in case they were needed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Makalov!" Kieran called to the sword paladin. Makalov stopped and turned to face the second in command. "Geoffrey wants to talk with you. He's down the hall and to the left." The red head finished. Kieran went back into another room to train. Makalov blinked.

"I hope he didn't figure out what I did." The pink haired man mumbled nervously. He began his way down the hall. He turned to the left when he came to an intersection. The sword paladin stopped when he saw Bastian and Geoffrey talking. Bastian had blonde hair, pulled in a low pony tail and wore black sage clothes.

"Can you check it out for me?" Geoffrey asked his friend.

"Yes," the blonde began. "Ah, Sir Makalov!" Bastian said as he took notice of the other man. Geoffrey glanced over at the paladin.

"I asked him to come here."

"Ah," the sage said with a nod. "Farewell." Bastian walked passed Makalov and went the way the pink haired man came from.

"Do you know any employers that would use your sister to get to you?" Geoffrey asked right away. Makalov blinked and thought about it.

"I don't remember all the people that I employed under but they might use Marcia to get to me." The sword paladin replied. Geoffrey nodded.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" the blue haired man asked. Makalov blinked at the question.

"Y-yeah, there's nothing wrong. Everything is the same. Nope, nothing different." The pink haired man said nervously with a sheepish smile.

"Alright." The commander said with disbelief. "You're dismissed." Makalov left quickly. Bastian came around the corner, after Makalov was a safe distances away, and looked at Geoffrey. "Did anything seem odd to you too?"

" Yes, " the sage replied. "I deem that he is withholding a secret from all of us."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Does anyone else not like writing Bastian when he talks? I have a hard time with poetry. I'll try to update before school starts. After that I'll try to post when I can. Please review!

Chao!

TwoSided

PS. Thank you to all the people that read my PS last time! Our next chapter is up for A Tale of Two Emblems if anyone is interested.


End file.
